The B-Team
The B-Team is a quest that can be found in the The A-Team World given by Colonel Lynch. Dialogue Starting the Quest "After years of chasing after the A-Team, I've finally made peace with the fact that maybe I'm not cut out to catch them... That, and also the higher ups took me off the case for what they called 'catastrophic failures'... But my career isn't quite dead yet... I can still claw back a little pride. See, if I can't catch the A-Team, I'll just have to set my expectations a little lower... and catch the B-Team instead! And with your help, I can't fail!" - Colonel Lynch upon approaching him. Beginning "Marvellous! I had Steward sent over the last known wherabouts of the different members of the B-Team... Fannibal, Arm Man, M.A. Maracus, and "Scowling Bad" Burdock. Follow me!" - Colonel Lynch at the start of the Quest Fannibal Segment "You take care of them! I'll stay here and, err, cover you!" - Colonel Lynch at the start of the Fannibal boss fight. "Excellent. I'll put a call for someone to come collect him..." - Colonel Lynch at the end of the Fannibal boss fight. Arm Man Segment "I'm getting too old for this... You got this covered, right?" - Colonel Lynch at the start of the Arm Man boss fight. "Onto the next! This way!" - Colonel Lynch at the end of the Arm Man boss fight. M.A. Maracus Segment "I'm not sure where to place my emotions here..." - Colonel Lynch during the M.A. Maracus boss fight. "Scowling Bad" Burdock Segment "Huh, this guy's even more of a screwball than Murdock..." - Colonel Lynch during the "Scowling Bad" boss fight. Finshing the Quest "Excellent! This might actually get me some respect back from the higher-ups. I'll be back to chasing the real A-Team before you... Colonel Lynch, sir! I am sorry to report that the... um, the B-Team have escaped! Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me! Well, that's it. I'm going to join the circus like ma always say I should." - Colonel Lynch and Stewart upon finishing the quest Objective Help Colonel Lynch in capturing the B-Team (Fannibal, Arm Man, M.A. Maracus, and "Scowling Bad" Burdock) scattered across Downtown Los Angeles. Trivia * This quest's title is a pun on the TV show, and the B-Team in general is a parody of B.A., Hannibal, Faceman, and Murdock. ** M.A.'s name is a nod to the Spanish dub of the TV show where B.A is called M.A. Baracus. He also has the same hair piece and clothes as Hannibal (minus the jacket sleeves). ** "Scowling Bad" is a pun of both "Howling Mad" Murdock and the AMC crime drama TV show Breaking Bad. He also has Faceman's hair piece and clothes. ** Fannibal is a portmanteau of Hannibal and fan, as he says that he's a big fan of Hannibal. He also shares the same hair piece and clothes as B.A., even though he says that he's Hannibal's number one fan. ** Arm Man has Murdock's clothes and hat, and his name is a parody of Faceman, as he claims that his arm is so beautiful it will punch anyone and that no one will resist it. * This quest has four boss fights in four different places: the Docks for the Fannibal battle, the Veterans Hospital for the Arm Man battle, a rockside road for the M.A. boss fight, and the Oil Field for "Scowling Bad" boss fight. Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Quests Category:Quests Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Quests